The present invention is directed to a device for the packing of rigid or flexible receptacles which are formed triangularly or teardrop-shaped in section, especially of filled foil or plastic bags.
Such devices are known. According to one of these known devices the receptacles, which are flexible foil or plastic bags, are disposed in layers in which the respective receptacles laterally overlap in the manner of scales. Thereafter, the layers established in this manner are introduced into a corresponding large receptacle, as for instance a cardboard box.
The invention is based on the problem to provide a device of the cited kind with which the receptacles can be packed with an especially low need of space.